Extra Lessons
by Ravengirlx
Summary: What if Akkarin wanted to know what Sonea was doing in the passages and decided to help, if only in an significant way by, say, giving her extra lessons?


**Well this is my first BMT story! Hope guys like it! It's just a story I had in my head and I just wanted to expand on it, so tell me what you thought of it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BMT, cause then Akkarin would've been mine!**

**Chapter 1**

I looked outside from my bedroom window, and saw all those people walking around. Robes of green, red, purple and brown, rustling in the wind.

What would they do if they knew about the High Lord? Would they still walk around calmly or would they cause panic and mayhem.

Even after spending months in the High Lord residence, I still contemplated reading leaving, and the consequences. I truly hoped the administrator Lorlen had thought of something, of some way to stop the High lord. I wanted some way of knowing that he hadn't just abandoned me, but at the same time, I wanted to know that he wouldn't sacrifice my life to save the guild. I knew it was selfish of me to think in this way, but it was how I was bought up. It was nearly impossible for someone to be entirely selfless and caring, if they were living in the slums. Of, course, if he had threatened my family, I would have given in straight away, but that was different. I truly cared about them.

It was the day after the High Lord found me in the hidden passages, and we were to have our formal first-day meal in just half an hour. Though he hadn't said anything about it so far, I still dreaded him broaching the subject. I got up and decided a few chapters of healing, before I went for dinner.

My mind was spinning like crazy. I was still tired from my encounter with Regin, 20 novices! How I had managed to pull enough energy to keep them at bay, and block the brown at the end was beyond me. I didn't even know if I had shielded or not at the end.

I looked back at the book, realising that I hadn't even opened it up. I sighed and sat back. It was useless, trying to concentrate within so many thought encircling around my head.

I looked outside again, the sun had nearly set and the wind had picked up. The leaves were dancing between the tree branches looking so beautiful. I loved looking at the trees, a rare sight in the slums; they gave me thoughts of freedom, to not be affected by anything, to be free of restraints and consequences.

A knock sounded at my door.

"Come in." I said. Takan appeared and bowed.

"My lady, please come down to dinner." He said to me.

I nodded and got out of my chair.

I walked to the dining room, but stopped in front of the door, my hand hesitating over the handle. Could I do this? Could I pretend I didn't feel well, and stay in my room? I had, after all, disobeyed guild rules. When lady Tya said as the high lord's novice, I could go wherever I wanted, I'm sure she didn't mean the hidden passages.

"The door won't open by itself." An answered voice said from my shoulder. I quickly turned around, proud for not screaming, jumping and running away like I wanted to. I came face to face with black robes. Wait, what? I looked up to see the high lord lips curling into an amused smirk. I only came up to his chest, (I had to crane my neck to see) the rest of his intimidating height.

I stepped back, ready to bow, but my back hit the door. I gulped.

"High lord" I said, calmer than I felt. He raised an eyebrow and reached out to me. My eyes widened in shock. Then I noticed his hand touch the handle, and the door swung open, causing me to almost lose my balance. Almost. With a little magic, I regained my posture. By that time, he had already seated himself at his place at the table. I went and sat opposite him, avoiding eye contact.

The door opened and Takan came in with the soup. We ate in silence for a while, then The High Lord began asking questions about my questions, just like every week, and, as per usual, I gave the shortest answer possible. For some reason, this week they seemed to greatly amuse him.

Or did he find it funny, but I only noticed the way his lips would curl slightly at one side, and his eyes would crinkle up a little at the corners, only recently.

"Is something wrong?" His cool voice asked. I realised I had been staring, so shook my head, and lowered my gaze, all in one motion.

He asked suddenly "How did you know about the passages?" his voice was stern and demanding. Takan had just passed the dessert out, and I quickly shoved a spoonful of it into my mouth to avoid answering. I chewed slowly, as if savouring the taste. Finally, I ended up swallowing.

"It was something lady Tya said." I said.

His look told me to continue. "She mentioned how you sometimes appeared in a room, out of thin air, and how she thought you used the hidden passages." I fiddled with my fingers.

"Then I looked for the map in the cupboard, and then copied it down." I finished lamely.

"And why did you want to find the passages?" He asked. My anger flared up at this.

"To get away from Regin. So I wouldn't be exhausted every night, so my notes wouldn't be burned at the end of the day." I stopped. By saying this, I had openly told him about my problem. But then again, he already knew.

"Interesting." Was his only comment.

"I'm sorry." I said, annoyed that he found my problem 'interesting'.

"You had a problem, you decided not to fight, for fear of hurting your tormentors, and ended up running and hiding away from them." He said.

When he said it like that, it sounded really stupid.

"So, why did you listen to me? Why not try to reason with me back there?" He asked.

"I . . ." I hadn't thought of doing that, but the look on his face really left me much choice. He was staring intently at me, and then nodded. He leant back in his chair.

"If you attacked some of the weaker novices, left them exhausted, then it would deter some of the others." He said. I looked at him in disbelief.

"You're the High Lord, you're meant to enforce guild rules, not giving me ideas of breaking them" I stated. He chuckled lightly.

"Rules are made to be broken" He said.

"Well, what if I hurt one of them?" I asked.

"Tell everyone that they ambushed you first."

"I'd have to be truth read though."

"Lorlen could do it."

There was seriously no point debating with this guy, he didn't listen!

"I do listen" He said. I looked at him, wide eyed.

Of course! He could read surface thoughts, which meant he knew all I was thinking . . .

"Why didn't you intervene?" I asked him. "If you knew about it."

"This is your fight."

I sighed. Yeah, trust him to say something like that. But then again, that was how we lived in the slums. Why should this fight be any different than my fight in the slums?"

Because these people are from the houses, a voice at the back of my head said to me. Because they never directly say something to someone, in front of others. I looked up, and met the High Lord's dark gaze.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked quietly.

"You have potential at warrior skills; you just need to have the right motivation to unlock that potential."

He called getting magically attacked by 20 novice's motivation?"

"How can I fight them, I always learn what they learn in class, and Lord Yikmo mainly focuses on the theory side of things."

He smiled.

So, I ended up getting extra warrior skill lessons with my Black magician of a guardian. And I missed my evening lessons. And I had to apparently increase my physical fitness.

All that, just because I disobeyed ONE stinking guild rule.

**Well what did you think! Any good? Tell me if you like it by the button at the bottom of this screen! **

**RavengirlX**


End file.
